The invention relates to a printing machine provided with a cleaning device, the printing machine having a rectilinear guide and a handle for moving the cleaning device along the rectilinear guide.
The published German Patent Document DE-3 100 238 C2 discloses such a printing machine. The cleaning device thereof is equipped with a handle (note FIG. 2, item 19 of the German patent document), which is too short, however, for convenient movement of the cleaning device in the printing machine.
Japanese Patent 2 578 123 discloses another printing machine corresponding to the general type described in the introduction hereto. The cleaning device thereof has a handle (note FIG. 7, item 24 of the Japanese patent) of such length as to admittedly make it more suitable for conveniently moving the cleaning device within the printing machine but which, because of the rigid connection thereof to the cleaning device, makes the latter difficult to operate outside the printing machine. The cleaning device and the handle, when combined, are too long and too bulky.
Based upon the aforementioned prior art, it is therefore an object of the invention to provide a printing machine of the general type cited in the introduction hereto which has a cleaning device user-friendly both within the printing machine and outside the printing machine.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a printing machine provided with a rectilinear guide and a cleaning device having a handle for moving the cleaning device along the rectilinear guide, comprising at least one joint by which the handle is attached to the cleaning device in a manner that the handle is movable relative to the cleaning device.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the handle is disposed on a rod which is mounted in the joint.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the joint is a pivot.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the joint is a sliding joint.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the handle is arranged as an operating element of at least one securing device.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, the securing device is constructed for securing the handle in a predetermined position wherein the handle is adjustable relative to the cleaning device.
In accordance with yet a further feature of the invention, the securing device is constructed for securing the cleaning device in a predetermined position wherein the cleaning device is adjustable relative to the printing machine.
In accordance with yet an added feature of the invention, the handle is arranged as an operating element of at least one setting device.
In accordance with yet an additional feature of the invention, the setting device is constructed for switching an electrical switching device.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the setting device is constructed so as to displace at least one monitoring device.
Thus, the printing machine according to the invention, which includes a rectilinear guide and a cleaning device having a handle for moving the cleaning device along the rectilinear guide. The handle is connected to the cleaning device via at least one joint for moving the handle relative to the cleaning device.
An advantage of the printing machine according to the invention resides in the fact that the handle, guided by the joint, can be optionally adjusted either to a longer distance or to a shorter distance from the cleaning device. In order to insert the cleaning device into the printing machine through an aperture in the latter and to withdraw it from the printing machine, the handle can be set to the long distance from the cleaning device. In order to carry the cleaning device by the handle through a print room wherein the printing machine is located, the handle can be set to the short distance so that the cleaning device and the handle combined are very compact.
In an embodiment which is advantageous in terms of the arrangement of the handle on a long rod, the joint is constructed as a slide joint. It is thus possible to insert the rod along a sliding axis of the slide joint into the cleaning device and withdraw it from the cleaning device in order to move the handle towards and away from the cleaning device.
In a further embodiment which is advantageous in terms of multifunctional use of the handle, the joint is constructed as a pivot. By rotating the handle about an axis of rotation of the pivot, a securing device can be secured or disengaged from the securing condition thereof, or a setting device can be adjusted. The handle can thus include a further function, in addition to that of moving the cleaning device, in that the handle forms an operating element for actuating at least one device.
Preferably, for moving the handle relative to the cleaning device, the handle is attached to the cleaning device both via the pivot and via the sliding joint. It is, however, also possible to combine the functions of the pivot and the sliding joint in a single rotating and sliding joint.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a printing machine provided with a cleaning device, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.